The present invention relates to exhaust systems, and particularly to an apparatus for aligning a muffler and an exhaust conduit during manufacturing and assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for orienting two exhaust pipes or conduits which are configured to engage each other and for maintaining a proper orientation after assembly to provide a proper alignment between the exhaust conduits.
In today's automotive applications, a single piece of exhaust conduit is often required to extend a considerable distance along a vehicle and to bend around various obstructions along its path. Alternatively, several sections of exhaust pipe must be joined together to complete the exhaust conduit. Each pipe section has a specific shape to avoid obstacles. In either case, the exhaust conduit, or individual pipe sections, requires a particular orientation relative to the muffler, or to other pipe sections, so that the entire exhaust system is properly fitted to the vehicle. In order to facilitate the manufacturing process of forming a conduit with complex bending requirements, a mechanism is needed that allows the exhaust pipe and muffler or individual pipe sections to be easily located relative to each other and properly aligned quickly and accurately.
One known method for aligning an exhaust conduit and a muffler pipe is to weld a separate piece of material on the muffler pipe or the exhaust conduit to act as an alignment tab. However, this known method involves an additional material cost for the separate piece of material, as well as the additional labor costs for the manufacturing steps of aligning the tab on the muffler pipe or the exhaust conduit, holding the tab in place, and welding the tab.
One object of the present invention is the provision of an alignment apparatus for an exhaust system which does not require the additional cost for the tab and the aligning and welding steps.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an exhaust system includes a first exhaust conduit formed to include a radially inwardly extending indentation oriented at an angle relative to an outer wall of the first exhaust conduit. The indentation has a first end substantially aligned with an outer wall of the first exhaust conduit, a second end located radially inwardly from an inner wall of the first exhaust conduit, and first and second side walls extending between the first and second ends to define a radially inwardly extending, angled tab. The exhaust system also includes a second exhaust conduit coupled to the first exhaust conduit. The second exhaust conduit is formed to include a notched section complementary to the tab. The notched section includes first and second side walls and an end wall for engaging the first and second side walls and the second end wall of the tab on the first exhaust conduit, respectively, to align the second exhaust conduit relative to the first exhaust conduit and to prevent rotation of the second exhaust conduit relative to the first exhaust conduit.
The first exhaust conduit includes an end edge spaced apart from the second end wall of the indentation to define a band therebetween. The band abuts an outer surface of the second exhaust conduit upon insertion of the first exhaust conduit over the second exhaust conduit. The notched section may also be cut out of the second exhaust conduit to fit the first exhaust conduit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an exhaust system includes a muffler having a muffler head formed to include an outwardly extending projection and a tab formed on the projection. The exhaust system also includes a nipple configured to be inserted through the projection of the muffler head, and an exhaust conduit for conducting combustion product from the muffler to the atmosphere. The exhaust conduit is sized for insertion over the nipple to couple the exhaust conduit to the muffler head. The exhaust conduit is formed to include a notched section for engaging the tab formed on the projection of the muffler head to align the exhaust conduit relative to the muffler head and to prevent rotation of the exhaust conduit relative to the muffler head.
In one illustrated embodiment, the notched section formed in the exhaust conduit extends radially outwardly from an outer surface of the exhaust conduit. The notched section may also be cut out of the exhaust conduit.
The tab includes first and second side walls and an end wall extending radially outwardly from an outer surface of the nipple. The notched section is formed to include first and second side walls and an end wall for engaging the first and second side walls and the end wall of the tab, respectively, upon insertion of the exhaust conduit over the nipple.
The nipple includes an end edge spaced apart from the end wall of the tab to define a band therebetween. The band abuts an inner surface of the exhaust conduit upon insertion of the exhaust conduit over the nipple.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, an exhaust system includes a first exhaust conduit formed to include an embossed tab having first and second side walls and an end wall. The exhaust system also includes a second exhaust conduit coupled to the first exhaust conduit. The second exhaust conduit is formed to include a notched section complementary to the tab. The notched section includes first and second side walls and an end wall for engaging the first and second side walls and the end wall of the tab formed on the first exhaust conduit, respectively, to align the second exhaust conduit relative to the first exhaust conduit and to prevent rotation of the second exhaust conduit relative to the first exhaust conduit. The notched section may also be cut out of the second exhaust conduit to fit the first exhaust conduit.
According to still another aspect of the invention, an exhaust system includes a first exhaust conduit formed to include an embossed tab therein. The tab has a predetermined width dimension. The exhaust system also includes a second exhaust conduit coupled to the first exhaust conduit. The second exhaust conduit is formed to include a generally L-shaped notch therein. The L-shaped notch includes an axially extending section in communication with an end edge of the second exhaust conduit and a circumferentially extending section in communication with the axially extending section and spaced apart from the end edge. The L-shaped notch is defined by side walls which are spaced apart by a distance substantially equal to the width dimension of the tab for receiving the tab therein to align the second exhaust conduit relative to the first exhaust conduit and to prevent axial movement of the second exhaust conduit relative to the first exhaust conduit when the tab is positioned in the circumferentially extending section of the L-shaped notch.
In one illustrated embodiment, the tab extends radially outwardly from an outer surface of the first exhaust conduit. The L-shaped notch is formed either by stamping an L-shaped section out of the second exhaust conduit or by forming a radially outwardly extending section relative to an outer surface of the second exhaust conduit.
In another embodiment, the tab extends radially inwardly from an outer surface of the first exhaust conduit. The L-shaped notch is formed either by stamping an L-shaped section out of the second exhaust conduit or by forming a radially inwardly extending section in an outer surface of the second exhaust conduit.
By providing a tab that is stamped into or embossed on a muffler projection or exhaust conduit, the present invention advantageously eliminates the need for an additional piece of material to be welded to the muffler projection or exhaust conduit to form a tab. By providing a stamped tab and notch system or an embossed tab and notch system, the present invention allows easy and accurate locating and alignment, while maximizing the area of the contacting surfaces between the muffler pipe and the exhaust conduct to improve the seal and to reduce the amount of the combustion product leaking out of the exhaust system at the joint between the muffler pipe and the exhaust conduct.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.